A typical indicia scanner is configured to read data, encoded in the form of an indicia. Usually, to read the data, the indicia scanner (for example a bar code scanner) may capture an image of the indicia (for example a QR code). Thereafter, the indicia scanner may analyze the image to decode the data from the indicia. In certain scenarios, the indicia in the captured image may be out of focus, which may further lead to an erroneous decoding of the indicia.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional indicia scanner, and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.